


Medusae Carnivora

by abundanceofvowels



Series: Potterlock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Herbology, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundanceofvowels/pseuds/abundanceofvowels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John find out they have a class together, Sherlock disregards rules, John goes along for the ride. The usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medusae Carnivora

      It took two days after John Watson learned Sherlock’s full name for him to learn that he had Herbology with the boy. The first year Ravenclaws filed into the greenhouse, attempting to shrink back into their robes and out of sight. Having class with students from another house that were two years their senior was not very common and seemed to send most of them into a shy sort of panic. Most of them were not Sherlock Holmes. The moment the boy walked through the door and into the thick, humid air of the foggy glass enclosure, his eyes were the size of dinner plates. They flitted from plant to plant, cataloguing everything in sight. John figured that Sherlock already knew more about the different plants than he would be taught in the classroom- well, greenhouse - and was proven correct by his answering a few of the more difficult questions that had John’s housemates scratching their heads.

     Sherlock finished whatever task they had been assigned with expert precision, but didn’t let on that he had. John watched from a few tables over as the boy slipped off his dragon-skin gloves and snuck out his wand and a small vial from inside his cloak. He poured half of the contents of the glass tube and pointed the tip of his wand at the roots of the plant in front of him, a bright green specimen with large, yellow pods weighing down its stalks. He barely had time to hide the evidence before the pods began to twitch and rise, swaying slightly on their skinny supports. Sherlock smirked as they split down their middles and opened to reveal rows of tiny, needle-like teeth. The Ravenclaw’s grin mirrored that of their small maws as one of the pods yawned and then snapped at his finger as he stuck it between its jaws.

     “Oh dear, no! These aren’t supposed to bud for another two weeks. Oh, I don’t know what could have caused this one to be so premature...”

     Their professor quickly rushed over and pressed a gloved hand to the center of where the stalks were whipping like angry serpents. The plant instantly snapped its half dozen mouths shut, froze, and then drooped back down to the surface of the table again. Sherlock had adopted a neutral expression tinged with a very convincing amount of alarm. It seemed like the only person in the greenhouse that had seen what really happened was John.

____________________

     He caught up with the curious boy on his way back up to the castle.

     “Oi, Sherlock!”

     Sherlock turned and raised his eyebrows at John but didn’t slow his pace.

     “John.” Sherlock nodded his greeting when they were finally walking side-by-side.

     “What did you put on that plant?”

     Sherlock smiled at john and then clasped his hands together and exclaimed “Wasn’t it fantastic? The Medusae Carnivora are almost impossible to manipulate to grow ahead of schedule. I did some research and hypothesized that a bit of Skele-grow and a mobilisation charm might do the trick. Turns out I was right! Ha!”

     John furrowed his brow and paused, likely consulting his “hobby” of magical healing. “Skele-grow...students aren’t allowed access to that. Did you nip it from the hospital wing? What did you have to do, fake a nosebleed?”

     “Honestly, John. You look like I’ve performed an Unforgivable curse...I only borrowed it for the evening! I needed to run some preliminary tests before I tried it during class today. I took a small sample along, the rest of the bottle will find its way back into Madame Pomfrey’s capable hands before nightfall. See?” He opened his cloak to reveal the white lid of a bottle of Skele-grow and retrieved the sample. He held the latter out to John, who took it and pondered the inch of midnight liquid and tendrils of smoke twirling above it. Sherlock had his hands in the pockets of his trousers and a peculiar spring in his step.

     “How are you going to get back into the Hospital wing? Madame Pomfry doesn’t allow students unless they’re injured or visiting someone.” John toyed at the cork of the vial, twisting it in his fingers as he looked to the slim boy at his left for an answer.

     “Quite right. I will be visiting someone.”

     “Really?” John felt bad for being surprised, but it didn’t seem as if the boy had made many friends. “Who’s that?”

     Sherlock averted his gaze to his shoes “You.”

     John’s vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble originally posted on tumblr (MindPalaceofVersailles). Come visit me there if you're into fluff to rot your teeth and angst to knock them out of your head (pick up your form for complimentary dentures at the door).


End file.
